COW TIPPING!
by JJAM4JBF2
Summary: what do you do when your bored? COW TIPPING of course! Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason!


**Hello people! Well im starting my first one-shot fanfic and I hope that people would actually review!!!!! I hope it please you, this just came into my mind trying to think of a story and I just had to write it! So please just review just for me =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. =)**

"So….what are we doing here exactly, again?" Shane asked everyone that was standing with him in the middle of a field….of cows.

"Sigh, Shane we've explained this to you many times!" Exclaimed Caitlyn. "Were here to go tip cows!" Caitlyn said exasperated, trying to tell Shane once again what they were doing in a field with cows.

"So…were going cow tipping?" Jason asked, his head tilted to the left.

"Yes Jason, that's what I told Shane." Caitlyn sighed. How could they be so famous, the songs greatly written, but then you find out that their brains are smaller than a peanut when they're not writing a song? Caitlyn thought.

"OHHHHH I totally get this! .... but then what happens, I mean the cows just gets back up again." Jason asked

"Well you see Jason; the cows don't really get back up that easily. They just lay there mooing when they get pushed over. That's why Caitlyn wanted to do this." Mitchie explained to Jason slowly seeing that Caitlyn was about to explode.

"Well everyone understand what we're doing here? Good, then let's do this!" Nate said, trying to calm Caitlyn at the same time.

"Okay, when I count to 3 then let's all run out and start tipping as many cows as we can before the farmer comes out and tries to shot us, kay?" Caitlyn said after she calmed down.

"Right. …. But Cait what happens if the farmer comes out and we don't run fast enough and the bullet hit us?" Shane asked with a scared look on his face.

"Shane don't worry they only shot the gun up wards to scare us so we leave their cows alone." Mitchie explained.

"Alrighty, no more questions right? Good then on the count of 3. 1…2…3!!"

Everyone ran out of the haystack they were hiding behind and charged out to push a cow down. Mitchie and Shane went and tried pushing a cow down as hard as they could, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason went to tip another cow. They all managed to tip about 20 cows, before a light went on in the house.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, HE'S COMING TO SHOOT US! RUN! RUN! WHEEEEEEE!" Jason was the first to see the light come on then started to run away when they all heard footsteps out on the porch and a man coming out with a gun.

Everyone was panting from running away as fast as they could, hearing a gunshot made them run even faster.

"Wow that was WICKED!" Jason screamed out loud, after catching his breath.

" I- have- got – to – agree – with Ja-son – for – once." Shane puffed out after a while.

"Let's go back to our house and have hot chocolate. Mitchie I give you the honor to make the hot chocolate." Shane said, while he poked Mitchie on the side.

"Why am I the one that's making hot chocolate?" Mitchie asked, pouting.

"Because you make the best hot chocolate!" Jason yelled.

After they all got back to the C3's house, Mitchie went straight to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone, while the rest went to the living room to play a board game.

"Guys I made hot chocolate for you all! Come get it!" Mitchie yelled from the kitchen, finishing the last cup of hot chocolate.

"Mitchie did you put marshmallows in mine?" Jason yelled back to Mitchie from the spot he was on the ground.

"Yes, Jason we all have marshmallows with hot chocolate." Mitchie sighed, shaking her head at how childish Jason sounded when Mitchie didn't mention marshmallows.

Everyone came and toke a mug full of hot chocolate and marshmallows and toke a seat by the couch and started a game of _sing it_.

After the yes20th round of _sing it _(**I don't have it so I don't know how it works or if there's even rounds**) everyone got tired and plopped down onto the couch.

" Wow I'm dead tired!" exclaimed Caitlyn.

"I agree cow tipping takes lots of energy!" Nate said, sitting beside Caitlyn on the love seat.

"Yeah but that was loads of fun!" Shane said, yawning, leaning back on the other love seat.

"Mhm, it was fun." Mitchie said leaning on Shane's shoulder.

"Where's Jas- oh!" Nate said half way stopping seeing Jason asleep on the other couch. "Well lets go to sleep now-" Nate looks at his watch and sees the little hand on the number 3 and the big one on the number 6. "Whoa 3:30 already! Let's go to sleep now." Nate whispered, not wanting to wake Jason up.

"Mhm, night guys." Mitchie and Shane said.

"Well I know what to do for Jason's Birthday, cow tipping!" she yelled whispered, hearing Jason whisper in his sleep that he wished he could, go cow tipping for his birthday.

Everyone laughed before they drifted off to sleep. Thinking of what they did today would be a day to remember.

**Wow that's the end of the chapter! Well I hope you guys liked it! So please review, and I don't mind if you write that you don't like it, just as long as you review! Thank you!**


End file.
